1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a medical electrode apparatus, and a kit of components therefor, for use on the skin of a subject, the apparatus being used in conjunction with an external medical instrument such as, for example, an electrocardiograph machine.
More particularly, the invention relates to a medical instrumentation electrode apparatus employing a vacuum effect created by a resilient bulb member communicating with a rigid and electrically-conductive vacuum bell member so as to hold the lower open end of the vacuum bell in contact with the subject's skin, as well as a medical instrumentation electrode kit including various component parts which may be readily assembled to form the apparatus in accordance with the invention.
2. Description of Relevant Art
In various medical applications such as electrocardiography, electrical wiring is connected between the surface of a human body and an external medical instrument, such as an electrocardiograph (EKG) machine, so as to measure and record medical data such as electrical waveforms emitted by the human heart. Heretofore, various types of apparatus have been employed for connecting the wiring with the body surface. Common techniques include the use of flat metallic plates which are taped in position against the skin, or the use of an electrically conductive suction cup. Both such techniques require the application of a coating of conductive jelly to the skin surface to ensure proper electrical contact.
Illustrative of known attempts to overcome the difficulties encountered in attaching electrical wires to the skin surface of either a human or other mammal are: the "SUCTION ELECTRODE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,580,628 issued in 1952 to Welsh; the "MASSAGING EQUIPMENT" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,619,278 issued in 1952 to Ackerman; the "SPRING-LOADED SUCTION CUP-TYPE BIOMEDICAL INSTRUMENTATION ELECTRODE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,534,733 issued in 1970 to Phipps; the "ELECTRIC CONTACTOR WITH VENTURI-SUCTION MEANS FOR ORGANIC TISSUE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,640,270 issued in 1972 to Hoffmann; the "SUCTION ELECTRODE" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,783,865 issued in 1974 to Ricketts; the "ELECTRODE AND CONDUCTOR THEREFOR" disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,976,055 issued in 1976 to Monter et al; and the "THERAPEUTICAL/DIAGNOSTIC SUCTION ELECTRODE" disclosed in German Auslegeschrift No. 2,208,653 dated Apr. 5, 1973 in the name of Heyne.
The aforesaid various known devices have generally proven deficient in providing ease of use, structural simplicity, adaptability for use with various types of external medical apparatus, and various other desired features.
The present invention provides a medical electrode apparatus and kit therefor which effectively overcomes the various problems associated with prior known devices, and which effectively attains each of the aforesaid desired features. The apparatus in accordance with the present invention may be employed as a Vector Lead electrode which is adaptable to virtually any currently employed conventional EKG machine, eliminates the need for any messy application of conductive gel to the subject's skin, and is generally convenient to use.